


I Like You Too

by oncetwinkle



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, MiHyun, slight Jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetwinkle/pseuds/oncetwinkle
Summary: she thought she need her just as friend.she thought.





	I Like You Too

Mina was happy.

 

At least that’s what she thought she felt. Everything seems fine, perfectly in place. She had her own routine, and she did enjoyed her life. Waking up in the morning, going to school, hanging out with her friends, Sana and Momo, practicing her ballet after school, and going back home. It was a normal student life looks like.

 

Then, Dahyun came in the picture. It happened when she noticed someone was watching when she’s practicing alone. She was supposed to feel creepy and scared but the person who’s watching her made her feel curious. She needs to know her.

 

That girl never came back, and she almost losing her hope. Not until the same girl came back a month later. Surprisingly, that time, Mina acting like she didn’t noticed her. The girl presence made her feel safe and more confident with her ballet routine.

 

Luck was on her side as the next day, she went to the cafeteria for the first time after months (as she usually brought lunchbox with her and she will eat it with Sana and Momo at the school’s garden). She noticed the same girl eating alone so she decided to approach her.

 

“Hi, my name is Mina. I need your help.”

 

~

 

The help that she talked about was accompanying her after school, and watch her practice. Practicing while someone watching made her feel more confident especially when she noticed that Dahyun’s eyes literally glued on every of her movement. She liked the effect that she had on her. Dahyun really paying attention to her and she’s not blinking even once.

 

“Dahyun, you weren’t paying attention!” She whined. Dahyun chuckled.

 

“I was! It just—“

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, you’re already perfect. Every single of your movement, trust me, it was mesmerizing.” Dahyun sounded so sincere when she said that and it made Mina’s heart beat faster. She felt like wanting to hug Dahyun that time. She can feel her cheek getting hotter.

 

“Thank you.” She said.

 

~

 

Mina was confused. Especially when the cool senior like Jeongyeon asked her out for the first time. She was always admiring the older girl. Everyone love Jeongyeon, a charismatic final year student. No one will say no if someone like Jeongyeon asked them out (that’s what Sana and Momo claimed to her). So, when she first meet Jeongyeon, they were at the garden and eating lunch when Jeongyeon standing in front of her.

 

“H—Hi Mina.”

 

“Oh, hi Jeongyeon sunbaenim.” She answered politely. From the edge of her eyes, she can see Sana and Momo giggling with each other.

 

“I was wondering, are you free today, after school?”

 

“I—“

 

“Oh, she’s free! She’s totally free.” Sana interrupted. Mina can’t even say anything when Jeongyeon said,

 

“Oh great. Do you mind if I take you to the ice-cream shop that just open recently at the town?”

 

Like what she claim earlier, no one will say no to Jeongyeon. So do her.

 

~

 

“Dahyun, I’m so sorry that I forgot to tell you that I wasn’t practicing yesterday.” Mina feel so bad when Momo told her that Dahyun was waiting for her for 2 hours after school because she forgot to text Dahyun.

 

“It’s okay, Mina. I heard from Momo that Jeongyeon asked you for an ice-cream date. How was it? Was she nice?” Dahyun smiling brightly at her, which made her feel relieved. And she totally forgot that it was supposed to her quality time with Dahyun as she can’t help herself from telling Dahyun everything about her date the day before.

 

She failed to notice that it was a fake smile.

 

She failed to notice that Dahyun wasn’t in her usual mood.

 

She failed to notice all that because she was too happy.

 

~

 

Mina practiced like always with Dahyun watching her. She always feel confident when Dahyun was around her. It was like Dahyun is her good luck charms. And she love it.

 

“Yesterday, Jeongyeon texted me.” She said, as both of them sat on the floor, her head at Dahyun’s shoulder. Dahyun was playing with the bottle that she brought earlier.

 

“Really? What did she said?”

 

“She asked me if I’m free this Saturday.” Mina remember that Dahyun and she already have a plan to go for a hiking and eat sushi together afterwards. She already answered Jeongyeon although she feel bad because she really wanted to go out with Jeongyeon too.

 

“She’s asking you out for a date, huh?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Then, you should go!”

 

Mina was surprised. They already planned this for a month and Dahyun was the one who always eager to bring her for a hike.

 

“But, how about our plan?”

 

“It’s okay. There’s always next time for our plan. We both know how you always wanted to get to know Jeongyeon better.”

 

“Dahyun.”

 

“This is your opportunity Mina. Just go, and make her yours.” Mina admit, she has mix feeling when she witness how Dahyun wasn’t giving her the same smile that she always offer but she’s happy to have such a supportive friend like Dahyun and she’s too happy that she failed to noticed the teary eyes.

 

“Thank you Dahyun! You’re the best!” Throwing herself into Dahyun’s embrace, she definitely feels better.

 

~

 

Dahyun was late. It’s Monday and Mina actually was so excited to see Dahyun because finally Jeongyeon asked her to be her girlfriend. Of course Mina already told Dahyun that when they texted yesterday but she wanted to tell her the details in person.

 

She still hasn’t start with her practice yet. It feels weird without Dahyun watching her. She’s about to text Dahyun when suddenly someone open the door. And she’s happy because finally Dahyun came.

 

“Dahyun, why were you—“ She lift her head to see the person who opened the door and it wasn’t the girl that she waited.

 

“I’m sorry. Dahyun told me that you always practiced here after school, and she said that I should be the one who accompanying you. I didn’t know you’re a ballet dancer.”

 

“Jeongyeon—“

 

Mina feel upset. Dahyun didn’t showed up. She’s supposed to be happy because Jeongyeon was there in front of her, and willing to accompany her. But, no. She’s more upset because she was waiting for Dahyun. Brushing the thoughts away, she smile.

 

“Do you want to watch me while I practice my routine?”

 

“Sure!”

 

Jeongyeon sat at the same spot that Dahyun always sat. Mina putting down her phone, and walked to the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, she’s standing in the right posture. Her eyes was looking for a certain eyes, but it wasn’t there.

 

And Mina didn’t even finished her practice that day.

 

~

 

Mina is upset. It’s been three weeks since she met Dahyun for the last time. She didn’t even practicing anymore. It wasn’t the same without Dahyun. Practicing in front of Jeongyeon doesn’t feel the same. She keep forgetting her routine so she decided to take a break.

 

Now, she’s in front of Dahyun’s class, waiting for the younger girl to come out. She needs to know why Dahyun been avoiding her, not answering her text and no longer showing up at the ballet room.

 

“Mina. What are you doing here?”

 

Mina froze, when the girl that she always hoping to showed up for her practice now standing in front of her.

 

“Mina—“ She didn’t let Dahyun finished her words when she throw herself onto Dahyun, hugging the girl tightly.

 

~

 

“Care to explain why you’ve been avoiding me?” She asked. Dahyun is sitting beside her and they’re at the garden. The school gate will be close at 6 so they have exactly one hour to talk before going back home.

 

“I’m not avoiding you.”

 

“Lie. You don’t even reply my text, you don’t even showed up at the ballet room anymore. Why?”

 

“I was only giving you chance to spend more time with Jeongyeon.”

 

“I don’t believe that.”

 

“Trust me, I really was. Besides, she’s your girlfriend—“

 

“Not yet girlfriend.”

 

“Fine, but you get the point right. I was thinking that if Jeongyeon watching you practice, you can do better, right?” Dahyun said.

 

“It wasn’t. I need you, Dahyun. Only you can made me feel assured with all of my routine, and my steps.” She admit. Dahyun sigh.

 

“Mina—“

 

“Or, are you tired with me? So, you’re using this excuse to stop accompanying me?”

 

“What? No! How can I do that when watching you practice is the only thing I look forward every day?” Dahyun gasp when she said that, and Mina, she’s speechless.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked.

 

“N—nothing. You should go back now, Mina. It’s getting late.” Dahyun picking up her bag and ready to leave but Mina is faster when she grab Dahyun’s hand.

 

“No, I need explanation. I deserves an explanation.”

 

“It’s nothing, Mina.”

 

“Liar!”

 

“Fine! Yes, I like you! Okay? I like you so much that I found myself coming back the second time to watched you practice. I like you so much that I was willing to stay after school hour to accompany you. I like you so much that I was foolishly waiting for two hours when you went out with Jeongyeon. I like you so much that it hurts me when I knew that Jeongyeon asked you to be her girlfriend. I like you so much that made me avoiding you so that I can fucking erase this fucking feeling but no, you showed up and ruining everything. I like you so much that I want to kiss you so bad right now but I know I can’t because you’re not mine and now, please excuse me because I don’t think I can handle any of these anymore.”

 

And with that, Mina was left alone.

 

~

 

Her life is miserable. She was supposed to be happy but she can’t. Dahyun’s confession keeps playing in her head that she can’t even focus with anything. Spacing out in class, skipping the ballet practice. Her life really turning upside down. Trying to look for Dahyun for that girl been avoiding her so hard.

 

She missed Dahyun. She really do.

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeon. But, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” She said, weak.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand.” Jeongyeon’s smile looks like it is a sad smile. And Mina feel bad, but, she can’t think of any solution right now other than being alone.

 

“I’m really sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. And hey, if you don’t mind, can I give you one advice?”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Confess to her, and bring her back to your life, stronger this time.”

 

~

 

_Meet me after school, at the ballet room. And I won’t go back until you come._

Mina waiting patiently. She really hope that Dahyun will show up. She sigh, hugging her knees while leaning her head against the wall. She knew Dahyun will come. If Dahyun still care about her, she will.

 

The bell ring, showing that it’s already 5PM. Hours after the school hour ended, but Dahyun still hasn’t show up. She started to losing hope but she will stick to her words. She will wait for Dahyun. Although if it only will end up with her locking inside the school. She doesn’t mind.

 

“Mina!” screeching sound filling the room, suddenly. And a panting followed right after. Mina beamed. Dahyun showed up, panting heavily as if she was running to reach there. Sweating, messy hair. Mina getting up from her sit, hesitating.

 

“I—I’m sorry. I—I didn’t check my phone and only noticed your text message when I already at home.”

 

And with that, Mina run towards Dahyun and jumped onto her, hugging her tightly, “I miss you.”

“M—Mina.”

 

“Thank you, thank you for showing up.” She chocked up, she don’t even realized that she’s crying and she start sobbing hardly. She felt relieved, relieved that Dahyun finally here, and she’s inside Dahyun’s warm embrace.

 

“Hey, don’t cry.”

 

“I like you. I l—like you too.” Without hesitation, she confessed.

 

“Huh?” Dahyun pushed her slightly, so she lift her face to look at Dahyun.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about your confession and I can’t stop thinking about you. I tried to but I can’t. I can’t even doing my ballet routine because you’re not here. I need you, Dahyun. P—please don’t leave me. Please stay.” She begged.

 

“Mina, I—“

 

“Please give me a chance, I like you too. I like you that it hurts so much to think that there’s no you to stay here with me. I like you too that I want you to be here with me. Please, Dahyun.”

 

Dahyun wiped Mina’s tears using her thumb, and Mina did the same to Dahyun. And both of chukling. Leaning the forehead, while staring into each other eyes, they smile.

 

“I won’t go anywhere anymore. I will stay, and as much as you need me, I need you more, Mina.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

The promises sealed with a deep kiss, a kiss that they never knew they need it. The kiss that they never expect to make the feel alive again.

 

And they had to call the school’s principal to get themselves locked out from the school that evening.

 

~

 


End file.
